


i like where we are

by ohallows



Series: tumblr prompts collection [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Relationship Discussions, Secret Relationship, seriously it’s all soft here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: If it had just been shirts and the occasional hoodie, it wouldn’t have been an issue, Hamid thinks. Maybe even a few pair of socks here and there, few enough and small enough so that Hamid could easily hide them away when he noticed it. But recently, Zolf’s stuff has found a second home in Hamid’s room, ranging from hoodies to the prosthetic socks he uses, strewn about the floor (or, more often, tucked away as best as Hamid can do in the drawers of his wardrobe).
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Series: tumblr prompts collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584370
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	i like where we are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbeghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeghoul/gifts).



> I FINALLY HAVE MORE RQG FICS THAN SPN FICS THANK G O D
> 
> crossposted from tumblr! hmu over there (still ohallows), prompts are always open *fingerguns*

If it had just been shirts and the occasional hoodie, it wouldn’t have been an issue, Hamid thinks. Maybe even a few pair of socks here and there, few enough and small enough so that Hamid could easily hide them away when he noticed it. But recently, Zolf’s stuff has found a second home in Hamid’s room, ranging from hoodies to the prosthetic socks he uses, strewn about the floor (or, more often, tucked away as best as Hamid can do in the drawers of his wardrobe). 

Zolf is… well,  _ disorganized _ would be putting it politely. It’s not that he’s dirty, or anything; he washes dishes right after using them, and he does his laundry more regularly than Hamid does himself. But he does leave things  _ around  _ a lot, and when the thing he’s leaving around end up in Hamid’s room, kept carefully spotless after a childhood of being trained to do so, well, it’s a bit noticeable. It wouldn’t be a problem if they weren’t trying to keep this relationship discreet, at least for  _ now _ , but when half of the clothes littering Hamid’s floor are clearly two sizes too large for him and have the logo of the uni Zolf went to and the hospital he now works at… well, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to make the connections.

And it’s not like Hamid is...  _ completely _ blameless. He likes Zolf’s sweaters and hoodies; they’re huge on him, and incredibly warm, and smell so much like him that it helps comfort Hamid when Azu isn’t home, or when Zolf is working a double or working nights and Hamid can’t call him to help himself work through a panic attack. 

The clothes aren’t even the problem. Hamid doesn’t mind them being there; he enjoys being able to bury his face in one of Zolf’s hoodies when he misses him. The problem, really, is that Azu’s started to notice. His style is and always has been more suit and cravat instead of oversized hoodies and sweatpants, so he has to be a little bit careful when lounging around the home. Zolf’s clothes are saved for sleeping in, when he’s alone in the dark and happy to have anything that reminds him of his boyfriend. 

Hamid doesn’t even really want to call it a  _ problem,  _ really, because Zolf leaving clothes over at his is easier, sometimes, and when Azu goes on trips back to Kenya for a few weeks, it’s nice to have Zolf over for a few days at a time and not have him leave to go grab clothes at his own flat. Hamid’s started to keep an extra toothbrush in the loo, which Azu asks him about every time he forgets to move it back to his room, and his excuses are getting razor thin. 

They’re lounging together on the couch when Hamid decides to bring it up. Zolf’s reading the new Harrison Campbell - a gift from Hamid for the first night of Hannukah, and Hamid’s playing on his phone, feet tucked in Zolf’s lap as they sit there together quietly. He has to talk about it sometime - and honestly, it’s ridiculous, Hamid should have no reason to be worried about this, it’s such a minor thing that they’ll be able to figure out easily, but there’s still some butterflies flapping away in his stomach when he locks his phone and sits up a bit, resting his head on the back of the couch as he looks at Zolf.

“Zolf,” Hamid says, smiling sweetly up at him and waiting for Zolf to mark his page and look at him. “My love. Sweetheart. Dear.”

Zolf raises an eyebrow. “Alright, what did I do?” he asks, and Hamid starts sputtering.

“I - what - why would you even think -“ he stutters, but Zolf just crosses his arms, corner of his mouth curling up. “It’s - you didn’t do anything, really?”

“Hamid, making that a question isn’t as reassuring as you might think?” Zolf says, and shuts his book as he moves Hamid’s legs off of his lap, turning to face him. His hand rests on Hamid’s ankle, rubbing it absently, and Hamid has to remind himself what this is even about.

“No! Really, it isn’t an issue, I just wanted to talk to you about something,” he says, giving a bit of a weak grin. “I promise, it’s nothing, just…” Zolf doesn’t say anything, letting Hamid gather his thoughts. “I think Azu might be… catching on? To us, I mean. Not that she knows it’s  _ you _ or anything, but she’s noticed some clothes on my floor, and I think even Grizzop picked up on something the last time he was here? He kept making kissy faces at me and laughing, so…” he trails off, and Zolf laughs a little under his breath. 

“Yeah, Hamid, I get it,” Zolf says. “So, what, do you want me to leave less clothes behind? Stick ‘em in a drawer? You could maybe come over to mine a bit more instead, but Sasha’s always coming in unexpectedly, so that’s got its own risks…” He doesn’t say anything else for a moment, just looking at the hoodie Hamid is wearing.

“What are you thinking?” Hamid asks. 

Zolf tilts his head, reaching over and resting his fingers on the university logo on the hoodie. “I - I like seeing you wearing my things,” he confesses, voice low, and Hamid bites his lip to hide a smile as he sits up a bit more, Zolf’s hand sliding off his chest and resting on his knee. 

“Zolf, do you - do you want to tell people?” Hamid asks, letting the sleeves of Zolf’s hoodie slip past his hands. 

Zolf doesn’t say anything for a second, and turns to face Hamid with an unreadable look on his face. “Do you?”

“I asked you first,” Hamid says, and it might be a touch childish, but he can’t really bring himself to care right now. 

“Well, er - I’m not… opposed to the idea,” Zolf answers slowly, avoiding eye contact, and Hamid nudges him in the side with the top of his sock-covered foot. “I mean - listen, I know we decided to keep it a secret because our friends are the nosiest people in the world, but - I dunno. I’d be okay. With that. With people knowing. Would… would you be?”

Hamid makes a noncommittal noise, playing with a few threadbare parts of the sofa they’re sat on. He - it’s something he’s thought about. More recently. It’s just - he’s happy, with Zolf. Zolf makes him happy all the  _ time,  _ makes him feel loved, makes him feel safe, and he wants to be able to share that. Wants to be able to cuddle with Zolf when they spend time with their friends, wants to be able to kiss Zolf out in public… there’s an entire laundry list of things, but what it really boils down to is a yes. Hamid wants to tell people. 

“Yeah, I - I’m okay with that,” he says, and a surprised and fond smile spreads across Zolf’s face. Hamid can’t help the smile on his face as well, heart swelling as he looks at Zolf. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with it?” Zolf asks. “I don’t want to pressure you into this, not if you’re uncomfortable.”

Hamid shakes his head, sitting up and swinging his legs around so that he can lean against Zolf’s side. He takes Zolf’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together, and strokes the skin there with his thumb. “I - I think it’s time we told all of them. I hate not being able to hold your hand when we all go out together.”

“Honestly, I think Sasha knows already,” Zolf mutters under his breath. Hamid isn’t so sure he’s wrong about that, either. Sasha’s always been more perceptive than people gave her credit for. 

“So, we’re telling them,” Hamid asks, small smile growing on his face, and Zolf turns to him, cheeks a dull red as he nods.

“Yeah, we - “ Hamid cuts him off, leaning into him as he presses his lips against Zolf’s. Zolf’s one hand immediately drops to the small of his back while the other rests against Hamid’s cheek, tilting his face into a better position for the kiss. They kiss lazily and languidly, Hamid’s arms wrapping around Zolf’s neck as his heart beats a little bit faster, breath mingling between them as they stop for air. 

“Azu should be back soon,” Hamid gasps into Zolf’s mouth, but Zolf just makes a disinterested noise as he continues to kiss Hamid. “Zolf,  _ really _ ,” he says, and Zolf immediately pulls back, even if his hand doesn’t leave the small of Hamid’s back. 

“I want to tell them ourselves, I don’t want them to catch us… making out like teenagers,” he laughs, and Zolf gives a chuckle of his own. 

“Okay, we can do that,” he says, kissing Hamid’s cheek. Hamid smiles at him and settles in for a bit of a nap, resting his head on Zolf’s shoulder as he closes his eyes. Zolf pulls him a bit closer, making Hamid more comfortable, and he thinks he can hear Zolf humming a little lullaby under his breath, falling asleep in moments. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are incredibly appreciated!


End file.
